


Reminiscence

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/saura_/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/saura_/"><b>saura_</b></a> was thinking something a bit sexier, but it's a bit harder than I thought to write something every day!  So a little friendly drabble set recently in an indeterminate location, presumably in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saura).



"You're looking good," Sean commented, reaching out and brushing his thumb over Elijah's top lip, over the little patch of hair. "Much better live and in person than on the screen as a penguin," he added, a little smile threatening to bubble over into laughter.

Elijah rolled his eyes and shoved the man lightly with his elbow, then leaned in and wrapped the other arm around Sean's broad shoulders, giving the man a tight squeeze. "Missed you, Beanie," he murmured in Sean's ear, his breath teasing at the lobe before he bit down, completely unpredictably, making the other man jump.

"Bloody Christ!" he exclaimed, giving Elijah an incredulous look. "Been nicking your pranks from the Ranger's book, have yeh?"

Elijah smiled slowly and didn't bother to back away, instead tucking his head under Sean's chin and nuzzling lightly. "It's good to be back," he mumbled, as the other man indulgently pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. And it was.


End file.
